


Make You Love Me

by axolot



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Slurs, Suicide, death death death to all, im sorry goodbye, its all onesided, this is so sad holy fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axolot/pseuds/axolot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seokmin can’t make Soonyoung love him</p><p>loosely based on Make You love Me by Troye Sivan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> jesus fuck I'm sorry, I was feeling sad and wanted to share my sad with everyone

Seokmin couldn’t make Soonyoung love him, no matter how much he had hoped and prayed Soonyoung would never be his.

Seokmin knew this, he knew that Soonyoung didn’t love him, he knew that Soonyoung was incapable of loving him, and even though he knew this Seokmin still tried.

When they walked home and their hands would brush together ever so slightly Seokmin felt happy, when they would stay up all night talking on the phone about anything they could Seokmin felt special, and when Soonyoung would walk Seokmin to all his classes regardless to how late Soonyoung would be to his Seokmin felt loved.

Years came and went, and with every passing day the love Seokmin held for Soonyoung grew stronger. He felt that maybe, just maybe, Soonyoung felt the same way and on Soonyoung’s seventeen birthday while they were sitting behind the school Seokmin confessed. And confession came in companionship with a kiss, not even a long kiss, just a small peck on the lips.

And as soon as the kiss passed Seokmin saw a hand come at him, he felt a fist on his cheeks, and he heard that god awful word spat at him.

That one goddamn word.

faggot

A word that followed him everywhere he went. A word some people whispered behind his back while others yelled it at the top of their lungs. A word that his so called best friend spray painted on his locker. That one word caused him so much pain.

Seokmin knew it was his fault, he shouldn’t have kissed Soonyoung, he shouldn’t have said I love you, he shouldn’t have fooled himself into thinking anyone would ever love him, he shouldn’t have, he shouldn’t have, he shouldn’t have.

But he did, he fucked up like never before and he couldn’t live with that mistake.

He couldn’t live with the fact that his parents looked at him with a mix of shame and disgust. He couldn’t live with the fact that everyday at exactly three his old friends dunked his head in the toilet seventeen times. He couldn’t live with the bruises, the name calling, the heartbreak.

He couldn’t.

And he didn’t.

Because on his eighteenth birthday Seokmin did something that he called his “gift to the world”.

On his eighteenth birthday Seokmin took his mother’s sleeping pills out of the medicine cabinet.

On his eighteenth birthday Seokmin forced seventeen sleeping pills down his throat.

On his eighteenth birthday Seokmin was no more.


End file.
